


Vir Armatus

by Speculative_Tuna_Sandwich



Category: Christianity - Fandom
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Semieroticism, Spoilers for the bible, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speculative_Tuna_Sandwich/pseuds/Speculative_Tuna_Sandwich
Summary: As life continues, as the responsibilities of the son of God continue to arise. This one only has one wish: to be loved as he has loved.
Relationships: Jedas, Jesus Christ & Judas Iscariot, Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Vir Armatus

In front of him, his caramel-colored skin was hidden behind a wild and dirty mane, small grains of sand decorating it like a freshly prepared loaf. His chest rose ever so subtly, every breath traveling into his thin abdomen before being expelled in a warm, moist breath of wine and incense; every so often, his tongue would slip across those chapped lips, covering them in a cool layer of saliva to protect them from the arid desert heat. His eyes were covered by that unique type of long hair, the only faction of his face that could be seen in that abandoned, dark house was his white teeth that smiled at me. 

His marked arms, covered with whip scars, carried a pair of hands that rested on my waist, holding me over his thin and lively figure while I studied him more closely. My knees were scraping the ground around his thighs, the sweat that was marked on dark patches of his clothing mixed with the cold brown of the reinforced clay that formed the floor. His feet were splattered, resting perfectly parallel to the building's foundation as if they were nailed to it, and yet he looked so comfortable.

His hands let go of my body to push away the molasses-like hair that covered his face, revealing eyes that lined up perfectly with the little light coming in from the broken windows of the house, taking away some of that brown darkness and transporting me into a land of milk and honey, the light of a Star of David illuminating his dark pupils that connected with my traveling eyes that walked all over his body, a gentle laugh coming from his deep, marked throat.

"If you want to do something to my body, make it your meal." his breath continued to rise as more sweat accumulated on his young, intact chest, a contrast to his suffering, battered back.

I swallowed saliva, my heart wanted to jump from my chest to embrace his, my blood refreshing my eyes with the elixir of his appearance and warming my thighs with the desire of his words.

With little effort, I attracted him to me from his back, taking the utmost care with the tips of my fingers to treat with affection the soul so pure that it came out of his scars. I pulled him to my chest, where his hands surrounded my back as to not fall, his calves intertwined on my waist, with the greatest breadth of air to accumulate strength, I lifted both of us from the ground so that we became at last one body, two souls dancing in such a warm and adorable knot. I walked to the nearest window, where I posed his body as if it were the most perfect bread a baker could make. 

When he let go of me, my legs collapsed to leave me in front of his, that common, yet beautiful, brown color that composed his skin filling my vision with the wood of the strongest tree bark. I rubbed my face in them, guiding me upward with the whispers of satisfaction from him, not of sexual pleasure, but of a simple love for being loved in the same way he has loved us all. I guided myself faster and faster to his face, making sure that not an ounce of my lips touched his perfect body, my sweaty hands resting on his thighs to give me balance. How he leaned at the windowsill, his hands so close to his hips, his very silhouette being blinded by the sight of the evening sun leaving me with the mere memory of a man in a figure as curved as a vase. 

"My lord," I murmured, feeling the strength of my arms go away with every second that his smile was on that face.

"Don't pray to me, Judas... love me."

His left hand intertwined with my right, guiding me to his cheek.

"Don't treat me like your God, hurt me like your brother, make me laugh like your acquaintance, give me pleasure like your client... kiss me like your human companion."

I could not think twice, my lips had already settled on his skin; so soft and young, like the wool of a lamb, his mouth leaving a moan similar to that of a ghost, tears falling from his eyes, from my peripheral view, I could see that his cry was not of pain, but of pure happiness.

"Betray me, Judas... make my love for you my worst sin, carry me to my cross with your thorned tongue... his right hand rested on my chest to push me, leaving our foreheads connected."

"I can never love another human being as I have loved you... because no other human being has lacked the fear of kissing me."

"Thank you, Judas, for truly loving me."


End file.
